


A Proper Thank You

by ladyrogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrogue/pseuds/ladyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys Ron a car and Ron shows his “appreciation”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge back in 2006. Please note that Harry/Ron is not my normal pairing, but it was requested by an LJ friend.

"C'mon Harry! We're going to be late for the movie. I don't want to miss the previews." Harry Potter rolled his eyes at his impatient significant other, and continued putting his socks on.

"Ron, any previews they show before Jurassic Park will probably be about ten years old. You won't miss anything new."

"Yeah, but you used to live in the muggle world, this is all new to me! I've only lived in London for two years." With a chuckle, Harry emerged from the bedroom. "Did you call the cab?"

"Nope, I thought it'd be better to try out that new license of yours." Ron scoffed and gave his boyfriend a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just go and steal someone's car."

"That's hardly necessary. Why not use your own?" With a fluid motion of the arm, Harry threw a shiny object Ron's way. It took Ron at least a minute to process what exactly he was holding in his hand. Car keys. Before Harry had the chance to say, 'Go look outside', Ron was standing on the sidewalk outside their apartment building, staring at his brand new shiny red Camaro.

"Bloody hell! Harry, is this what I think it is?! How did you manage to afford this?" Harry shrugged.

"I've been saving up since you mentioned getting your driver's license. Plus Ebay is a beautiful thing." Harry was going to say more, but it was rather hard when Ron's mouth was plastered over his. When they came up for air, the only thing he could think to say was, "You are welcome."

"Let's go for a test drive!"

"What about the movie? You'll miss the previews."

"To hell with the movie. That's what DVDs are for." And with that, Ron dragged Harry to the car. About halfway through the drive, Harry began to question why exactly this had been a good idea. They nearly hit - by his count - two old ladies, five kids, three dogs, and a very angry construction worker. After about an hour of Ron driving at a constant 90 km/h and Harry reminding his boyfriend every so often that speeding actually is illegal, they pulled "safely" back in front of their apartment.

"That was wicked! Want to go again?"

"No! No, best to save petrol." Harry began opening the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"One sec, I haven't thanked you properly yet." And before he knew what was happening, Ron had unzipped his jeans and freed his limp cock. Harry's eyes went wide with surprise and arousal.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? What if someone passes - ?"

"It's past midnight! Anyone who's out at this time of night is either drunk or out partying. Now shut up and enjoy it." Harry didn't get a chance to protest as Ron's mouth was suddenly on his cock and all thought flew out of his mind. It took no time at all for his organ to go from soft to erect under Ron's brilliant ministrations. He never had discovered where his lover had learned such things but really, who was he to question such skill? Not to mention every time he thought to ask, he had found talking to be near impossible. Just as it was now as Ron's tongue did that amazing thing where he licked from his balls all the way to the tip and then back again. On his way back up, teeth were raked over the erection in a slow, gentle movement, causing Harry to grab the edges of his seat in a deathgrip. If there was one thing Ron was good at, it was driving Harry to the point of insanity.

"Please..." he managed to choke out. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning all over his body. Just a little bit more and... Ron took that moment to thrust his mouth completely over the throbbing erection. Harry's hands flew to the red hair in his lap and cried out as he came down Ron's throat. Ron took his time in drinking all the liquid, even going so far as to lick the last few drops off the tip. He looked up at his satisfied lover with a grin.

"Don't want to soil the interior." Harry just grunted. Ron chuckled as he zipped Harry back up and opened his door. "Come on, let's get you inside so you can thank me for my thank you." Harry turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Okay, but you'll have to move for me. I don't think my hips will work."


End file.
